


Kisses and the Clueless Bakagami

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, short story about Kagami's sudden need to kiss Kuroko and just what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and the Clueless Bakagami

The first time was an accident.

 

Kuroko was looking up at him with that blank yet somehow earnest expression and Kagami was suddenly leaning down, pressing their lips together. Within seconds, his body finally communicated to his brain exactly what he was doing and he jerked back in shamefaced horror. Expecting a headbutt or a punch in the stomach or a (totally deserved) knee to the groin, he was stunned when Kuroko simply continued their conversation with a “Did you remember to do your math homework, Kagami-kun,” as if the kiss never happened.

  
 

The second time was the result of excitement and pure joy and an adrenaline tinged sense of relief.

 

He, no  _they_  had beaten Touou, had beaten Aomine and it felt good. Really good. Fucking fantastic actually, and all those emotions, all those sensations shooting through him needed an outlet. He’d been laughing, a little too loudly perhaps, a bit too fiercely, and there was Kuroko beside him. Pale and sweaty and tired, but laughing, too, only lighter, softer. Kagami didn’t think, just acted, pulling Kuroko into his lap and taking those gently smiling lips with the same heat and passion he gave on the court. He used his tongue this time, sweeping into the hot, wet mouth beneath his, licking and tasting, and Kuroko parted his lips, allowed Kagami the entry, even made a tiny little sound that did strange things to Kagami’s stomach.

 

When it was over, and he was blushing and stammering and trying to bullshit his way out of what had just occurred, Kuroko only looked back at him with wide, unblinking eyes and said, “Kagami-kun, you stink. Go take a shower.” Which he did, a long, cold shower, hoping the chill could numb his mind like it was numbing his body, because it was better than the alternative, better than facing the fact he had just kissed the closest thing he had to a best friend, twice now, and he had  _liked_  it.

 

There was no excuse for the third time.

 

It wasn’t an accident or because he was coming down from a victory high. They were walking back from dinner at Maji Burger, a routine of sorts for them now. Kagami was grouching (again) about Coach’s hellish training regimen and Kuroko was flexing those (nonexistent) muscles  of his and mildly spouting, “If I can do it with these guns and not complain, Kagami-kun, then you should, too.”

 

“You may not complain, but you pass out at least half the time,” Kagami snorted back, glancing at Kuroko from out of the corner of his eye. It was dark and slightly windy, the silver light of the moon glinting off pale hair that stirred gently in the breeze, and suddenly Kagami wanted to kiss him.  _Had to kiss Kuroko._  Like he would completely cease to exist right then and there if he didn’t find out if Kuroko’s mouth was as warm and sweet as he remembered.

 

And, oh fuck it was, though Kuroko also tasted like ketchup and pickles from the burger Kagami had forced on him. Kagami didn’t care, exploring every inch of that tempting little mouth, sucking Kuroko’s tongue until it tangled with his own. It was awesome, even if a bit awkward, the discrepancy in their sizes causing his neck to ache from bending down so low. Yet he didn’t stop, couldn’t stop kissing Kuroko’s wet, swollen lips. And, somehow, he didn’t have to.

 

Kuroko stood up on his tiptoes, as far as he could go, fisting his hands in the front of Kagami’s school uniform. He began returning the kiss, briefly directing it, showing all the intensity and fervor he normally saved for basketball. That’s when Kagami lost it. Letting his bag slide off his shoulder, he pulled Kuroko close, hands roaming and restless down that small back, not really knowing what he was doing until he encountered Kuroko’s ass. Instinct took over.

 

Fingers made for clutching a basketball dug into small, firm cheeks, lifting Kuroko up, off his feet, his entire weight supported by the big hands gripping his bottom. The shadow of a tall building concealed them. A good thing, because Kagami wasn’t thinking about where they were or who might see. He wasn’t thinking at all. Instead he just melded their bodies together, pushing into Kuroko’s smaller frame like he thrust into that sweet, sweet mouth , wanting to crawl right up inside his partner, his friend, and never, ever leave. Such an uncharacteristically profound desire for him, a guy whose only wants and needs had been food and sleep and basketball, but that was before Seirin, before the small body clinging so fiercely to his shirt that surely the outline of those slim, strong fingers would be indelibly imprinted on it.

 

The roaring in his ears and pounding of his heart drowned out everything else, which is why it took him a few minutes to realize a dog was barking somewhere nearby. When the sound registered, he stiffened, abruptly coming to his senses. He tore his mouth away from Kuroko’s, his breathing harder and more erratic than when he had played his most ferocious basketball game.

 

“Uh, sorry, I’m not sure what…,” he began lamely as he lowered Kuroko back to his feet. Kuroko didn’t let him finish, cutting him off with a sudden punch to the stomach.

 

While Kagami doubled over, clutching his belly, Kuroko said in a surprisingly angry voice, “I won’t forgive you if you apologize, Kagami-kun.”

 

Kagami sucked in a breath, hoping it would lessen the pain. “D-dammit, Kuroko, why did you hit me?”

                                                                                                                                                                                 

“Because you are an idiot.”

 

He straightened, hand held protectively over his stomach. “You were the one kissing me back!” he growled.

 

“Exactly.”

 

His brain went into overdrive and it only took mere moments for everything to click in place.

 

“You were kissing me back,” he repeated, not so much awed as humbled.  “Why?”

 

 

Kuroko sighed, shooting Kagami a look that spoke volumes. “You really are a Bakagami.” He sounded so resigned that Kagami couldn’t help being a little pissed off. “Figure it out for yourself, Kagami-kun. When you do, I’ll be waiting. Just don’t make me wait too long or I’ll have to punish you.”

 

For some reason, Kagami got a sudden chill down his back and he shuddered. Before he could respond, however, Kuroko walked away, leaving him there in the middle of the sidewalk, confused and unsure of himself for the first time in his life.

 

It would be exactly two more weeks, three days, five hours, forty-two minutes, and twenty seconds later that it finally dawned on Kagami that he liked, as in  _liked_ , Kuroko and that his partner actually returned the feelings. But, he had indeed made the other man wait too long, and Kuroko  _always_  kept his word.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this during the period I was really sick. I know it's short, but, as I mentioned, just not up to lengthy pieces at the moment. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Lots of hugs and smiles to everyone who reads it. ~Bex


End file.
